Wounds that Bind
by Crystal7
Summary: While watching Anakin heal, Obi-Wan and Padme rekindled their old FRIENDSHIP! AnakinPadme friendly! Please RR!


Wounds that Bind  
  
Padme watched through the clear glass window as the medical droids attached Anakin's temporary fake arm, "Will he be alright?"  
  
Obi-Wan wasn't sure and told her so, "I really don't know. He will survive but the scars of this battle he will have forever."  
  
Padme pushed her long brown hair from her eyes. Her whole body hurt and she couldn't feel a thing at the moment. She couldn't feel her emotional and mental pain and wasn't even aware of the physical scars.  
  
Obi-Wan touched her arm lightly, avoiding the bandages that were stuck to her arm, "The question is, are you alright?"  
  
"I will heal," Padme said slowly, "Physically."  
  
"And emotionally?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Padme answered honestly. She wished she knew the answer but for the moment she did not.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, "I understand. It has taken me years to heal over the loss of Qui-Gon but I still am not fully healed."  
  
Padme gave a start, it was the first time on this long journey that he mentioned his old master, "I know. I barely knew him but he affected me in so many ways."  
  
Obi-Wan turned to her and gave a little smile, "He had a habit of doing that."  
  
Padme smiled in return and then turned from the window, "Anakin certainly has grown up," she needed to change the subject; the memory of Qui-Gon was just too painful.  
  
Obi-Wan walked alongside her to some nearby cushioned chairs. The two sat down before Obi-Wan commented, "Sometimes he thinks he is more grown up then he really is."  
  
"You don't think he has grown up?" Padme commented slyly, trying to ignore the pain in her arm.  
  
"In the beginning of this journey, I did not believe he would be responsible enough to handle a mission on his own, but now I see he is capable, despite his temper."  
  
Padme thought of Anakin's slaughter of the Tuskens on Tatooine, "Yes, he has quite a temper."  
  
Obi-Wan lowered his head, he blamed himself for Anakin's temper, there was just no way of getting around that. "I fear his short temper comes from my short comings."  
  
"No one is perfect, not even a Jedi."  
  
Obi-Wan slowly looked up at her, "I know. I do not expect Anakin to be perfect, I only expect him to be able to control his temper."  
  
Padme chewed on this thought before saying, "Yes, I know."  
  
Obi-Wan didn't respond, he got up and looked out the window, "Someone very wise once told me that that to give into the heat of them moment only leads to destruction."  
  
A single tear slid down the senator's face, "Qui-Gon told you that."  
  
Obi-Wan turned to her and slowly nodded. Crossing his arms he replied, "Yes. Do you remember when he said that?"  
  
"Before the battle of Naboo. Yes I remember, quite well."  
  
Obi-Wan slowly paced by the window, "I don't want Anakin to make my mistakes."  
  
"Your mistakes?" Padme asked with more interest in her voice than she wanted to show.  
  
Obi-Wan didn't answer at first, "I simply only want the best for the boy."  
  
"He is no boy."  
  
"I know. He is no longer a child."  
  
Padme got up and placed a reassuring hand on his arm, "You think of him as a son, what is so wrong with that?"  
  
"Jedi do not get emotionally attached."  
  
Padme nearly laughed, "Like you and Qui-Gon didn't get emotionally attached? I know Qui-Gon is the closest thing you ever had to a father and the closest thing he had to a son."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Because he told me."  
  
"When?"  
  
Padme's tears did not stop, "I am not sure."  
  
Obi-Wan slowly felt himself begin to lower his protective shield, "Come let me look at your arm, It is no where near taken care of."  
  
Padme shook her head, "I am fine."  
  
"Please," Obi-Wan said, "As an old friend?"  
  
Padme smiled, remembering their brief conversation ten years ago after Qui- Gon's death, "Only if you let me look at your wounds, as an old friend."  
  
Obi-Wan stuck out his hand which Padme quickly grasped, "Agreed."  
  
THE END 


End file.
